


Sink

by telesillaaofargos



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidental Plot, Dom/sub Undertones, Heavy Petting, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Submissive Character, Trans Character, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telesillaaofargos/pseuds/telesillaaofargos
Summary: Aro makes mistakes, and it's Marcus' job to make him feel loved.





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Buy me a coffee. https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WCFwZG5ot

“You know they love you?” He breathes, mouth too close to their ear. Tears threatened in their eyes,   
“Don’t cry Aro, you know i’m right.” It was almost cruel, forcing him to be happy, forcing him to laugh with well placed fingers, tickling his sides, touching at soft hips. He pressed soft kisses at the corner of his smile,   
“Good boy”   
Roaming fingers rubbed at his clit, eliciting soft gasps, huffed breaths. Marcus didn’t halt his mouth, kissing every possible area. If he pressed harder Aro would squeal, a cute little quirk that Marcus loved every second of, he loved it when he gave up his control like this.   
“This” A kiss pressed to his soft lips “This isn’t about them” A strangled whine,   
“You did what you thought was right, that’s what this is about. Nothing you do will ever sully our love for you, even if we didn’t agree” The truth. Marcus could never lie about his love for anyone, not when he felt so soft, tangible under him. His Aro. Their Aro. Alive, and squirming on his silken sheets, laid out to be worshipped, loved, protected.

**Author's Note:**

> There was some sort of plot but I decided to leave it up for interpretation. Fun game, guess what Aro did wrong this time?


End file.
